Twins
Nickname "Twins" is an infected convict armed with half a corpse of another infected convict and dressed in a torn orange prison jumpsuit. Her "weapon" is dressed in the remaining top half of an orange prison jumpsuit. She has gray hair and clawed hands. Twins is one of the most difficult regular enemies to defeat in the entire game. Despite her insanely slow speed, the combination of high health, high damage, and unexpectedly high bullet resistance leaves little to no efficient ways of killing her. The only way to effectively defeat her is to use melee units and fire. It's advised using Marine, Mechanic, or both against her since Twins can easily kill a majority of melee units in one or two hits, which doesn't matter when using spam units with quick, hard-hitting attacks. Marine and Mechanic can both deliver some chip damage and knock her back while Mechanic can do a great amount of damage with his additional damage attack. It is highly recommended that Fury buff is used when fighting Twins as to not only give units an advantage against her but also to destroy the barricade quickly as well since Twins can easily overwhelm units despite her abysmal speed. It should be noted that she has a double attack, as explicitly stated in her journal entry. Although it seems redundant given her incredible damage, it serves, rather cleverly, as a means of covering her knockback weakness as the second swing can easily kill units who've pushed her back and move towards her for their next attack. Fortunately, this can be easily negated if they happen to follow-up with another knockback attack, although it isn't always guaranteed given Twins' slightly longer attack range. Turbo is fairly strong against Twins as her unique knockback ability can knock her much farther away. Thanks to Turbo's extended range and Twins' extremely slow speed, she will usually have enough time to wind up her critical hit. With enough upgrades to her health, Turbo is capable of surviving one of Twins' attacks if she manages to reach her before she delivers her critical hit, giving her a second chance at attacking before being killed. The list of ranged units effective against Twins is limited. Flamethrower is one of the only ranged units who can efficiently kill Twins thanks to his weapon only dealing fire damage. It's likely that he'll require constant support though as Insectoid, who appears in the only mission Twins is encountered in, can easily kill him. Willy is another great option thanks to the fact that he ignores resistances and stuns enemies with his stun gun. This allows him to deal full damage to Twins while not allowing her to get too close too soon. Even if that happens, his knockback ability can put some space between them when needed. If she manages to swing her corpse, the shield can absorb the first swing and Willy himself can either dodge the second swing or absorb it with enough upgrades to his health. Properly upgraded Red Barrel can be dropped on Twins and detonated to deal a considerable amount of damage and set her on fire. Molotov can also be used or brought along as an alternative/other mean of dealing fire damage to Twins in a larger radius. Nitrogen can bring her down to what is essentially a full stop and greatly slow her attack speed, giving fast melee units a better chance against groups of Twins. Abilities * Bullet resistance (95% damage reduction). * Knocks the enemy back. * Double attack. First encountered * Stage 8, Mission 138. Trivia * Twins is one of the rarest zombies encountered, only appearing in Mission 138, the Princess Rescue event, and the Halloween Event. * Unlike some of her fellow convicts, Twins, along with Crank, are the few zombies encountered in stage 8 without any physical signs of blue energy affecting her. * Twins, along with Sapper and Cephalopods, have the highest bullet resistance in the entire game. * Necromancer and Twins are the slowest non-stationary enemies in the entire game. * Twins is the only female zombie who shares a death animation similar to the majority of female human units. ** Charlotte can be compared to her for this as her death animation resembles closely to that of the majority of female zombies. * Currently, out of all the units in the game, only level 7+ Policeman and level 11+ Soldier (the minimum level for all if using only +3 health upgrades for each level) can fully survive Twins' double attack on health alone. As mentioned earlier, Willy can also survive her full attack if her first swing hits his shield and he takes the second hit himself, which is possible if he is, at minimum, level 11+ with +3 health upgrades for each level. The same is also true for level 13 Guard with his special ability unlocked. ** If Twins is buffed with red aura, only level 13 Policeman (again, with +3 health upgrades for each level) and level 13 Guard with his special ability unlocked can fully survive her double attack. Gallery Twins (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies